


Cloud Watching

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cloud Watching, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluffy Klaine, short, sweet, and strange. Don’t forget about strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Watching

“That one looks like a puppy!”

“Blaine! You’ve said that about the last four clouds we’ve seen!”

Kurt and Blaine were lying on a blanket, on a small hill, in a park near Kurt’s house. It was a warm spring day (one of the first that year) and the sky was blue and filled with fluffy white clouds, perfect for cloud watching. It had been Blaine’s idea to come here, and Kurt was starting to regret it somewhat, because his boyfriend was acting like a five year old.

“There’s another puppy!” Blaine cried, pointing at the sky and laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. ” I thinks we need to get your eyes checked,” he told Blaine “Because that looks NOTHING like a puppy!”

“Oh come on Kurt!” Blaine said, scooting over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist “You’re ruining all the fun!” 

“Am not!” Kurt pouted “I’m just stating my opinion on the subject. And further more, Blaine Anderson,” he continued “You are the one who is ruining the fun, by forcing your opinion that every damn cloud looks like a puppy one me!”

Blaine laughed and nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt’s neck, kissing the soft skin gently. “Come on,” he murmured “You can’t stay mad at me forever!”

Kurt tried to keep the smile off his face, but it didn’t work, and soon he was giggling as Blaine continued to kiss his neck. “Stop that!” he laughed “It… it tickles!”

Blaine smiled and pulled away, kissing Kurt’s cheek affectionately. “Love you.” He murmured.

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine’s hand and squeezing it. “I love you too.” He replied.

Smiling still, Blaine turned his eyes back to the sky and all of a sudden, his face lit up again. “Hey Kurt!” he cried ” Look!! It’s another…”

“Blaine Anderson if you say ‘it’s a puppy’ one more time…!”


End file.
